The advent of tomographic imaging systems, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computerized tomography (CT) with X-rays, has enabled a physician performing an invasive procedure to visualize internal elements of a subject being operated on.
The tomographic imaging systems provide three-dimensional images to the physician, and are a significant improvement on the previously available simple X-ray systems. However, the images of a subject's internal structure generated from the tomographic data may in some cases provide too much visual information to the physician, so that limiting the visual information presented becomes useful.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.